


Doing It Right:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Date Night, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Proof/Proven Right, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve shows off his romantic side, & how to do it right, Is Danny impressed?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Doing It Right:

*Summary: Steve shows off his romantic side, & how to do it right, Is Danny impressed?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny was a little skeptical about his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett being romantic. The Five-O Commander is determined to prove him wrong. So, He arranges a special night for the two of them. Steve cares about this relationship, & doesn’t want to screw it up.

 

When they got there, Danny was breathless, when he saw the sight in front of him, “Oh, Babe”, The Loudmouth Detective said, The Site was a beach, decorated with beautiful lighting. Plus, Italian Food was all set up, & there was a catering staff to help out too.

 

After dessert, They danced on the sand, to the wonderful music. “Thank you for this wonderful night, Steve, I will never forget this ever”. The Couple shared a kiss, & they continued to dance, & have fun. There was silence, Steve said this, as a response.

 

“You are worth it, Danno, I told you that I could do it right, I love you, Danny”, The Five-O Commander said, The Blond smiled, & said, “I love you too”, They stoke a couple of kisses, as they continued to dance, & waited to see what the rest of the evening is gonna bring them.

 

The End.


End file.
